This invention relates to a mirror and shutter rebound prevention mechanism in a lens shutter type single-lens reflex camera.
In a focal plane shutter type single-lens reflex camera, bounce after the mirror is lowered may be disregarded because the shutter curtain is provided immediately in front of the film. However, if in a lens shutter type single-lens reflex camera, rebound is created when the mirror is lowered, or shutter blade rebound is caused when the shutter is preliminarily closed, then unwanted exposure occurs. Therefore, such movement must be prevented.